


Finally Rendered Speechless

by Croftle



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Again, Blushing, Cassie reveals all the secrets, Chlodine - Freeform, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross - Freeform, Chloe x Nadine - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher - Freeform, Singing, chloe/nadine, flustered chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croftle/pseuds/Croftle
Summary: “What?”After a few jumbled syllables which were probably Chloe’s first attempt at actually speaking English and forming a coherent sentence, she said, or more so exclaimed, “Since when the hell do you have the voice of a goddamn angel?!” She kept staring at her, and Nadine tried her best to conceal the growing amused smirk on her face. Her attempts were poor. Very much so.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey china, you any good with… little people?” Chloe asked with an unusual hesitation in her voice. Nadine couldn’t really read her expression, or even see her face clearly because Chloe was looking ahead at the road, her hands loosely holding the steering wheel. She gave her a blank look, trying to understand what she just told her.

“Little people…?” She asked, trying to coax out further explanation from the other.

“Oh, you know… young people.” She said, driving the car along a weaving road, meandering through small hills and sandy plains; with the sea flowing along the bay in a rhythmic motion alongside the it. Nadine didn’t speak for a few seconds.

“You mean children? Frazer, they’re called children.” She said, having no idea where both the car and this conversation is going.

“Alright, yeah. Children. You good at… handling them-“

“ _Taking care_ of them? You mean? Well, I never did so…” She looked around, the weather was beautiful, the sea looked like shimmering sapphires; everything around them seemed alright, by her standards.

“Why do you ask?” She said, not really paying attention to Chloe’s look on her face, who was biting her lip and trying to choose her words carefully.

“Oh, you know, just asking.” She said after a brief moment, her fingers tapping against the steering wheel, along with the faint music coming from the radio. Well, it _seemed_ like she was tapping along to the rhythm of the music, but if she was to be honest with herself, this was just a nervous tick of hers.

Both of them stay quiet for a few minutes, their previous conversation forgotten, with Chloe just staring blankly at the road in front of her, occasionally giving a quiet, or more often so, a loud curse towards a driver who didn’t put the indicators on while turning along an intersection, or to anyone who decided to drive at a snail’s pace in a long, straight road. Despite the occasional bursts of anger, both of them were calm. Well, Nadine was calm, Chloe was another case entirely.

Nadine didn’t know where they were going, and Chloe told her that she didn’t know either; and that they were just going on a relaxing ride. This was nice, Nadine had to admit. A welcome change of pace to their usual hectic and, more often than not, dangerous lifestyle. It doesn’t mean that they don’t like this way of living; on the contrary, in fact. Both of them just needed a break.

They reach another intersection, and the light is red. With the lack of wind impairing a small fraction of their hearing, everything around them could be heard more clearly. Like the large variety of leaves on the nearby flora rustling in the calm breeze, a few birds chirping and cawing, the calming song on the radio and the tide slowly moving in and out along the coast. While resting her elbow in the rim of the open window, Nadine listens to the song currently playing. She never heard it before, with it’s pleasant acoustic sound, solely made by a guitar, a cajon and a singer; but before she knew it, she was humming along the calming melody and tapping to the slow beat with her foot. When the chorus came on for the second time, she was gladly singing along.

She sung the last fading note with a small smile on her face, “Nice song,” She muttered, turning to look at Chloe to see what she thought about it. However, instead of an opinion, she received a look for disbelief, with Chloe’s mouth hanging to the floor, cheeks red, eyebrows lifted and eyes wide. “What?”

After a few jumbled syllables which were probably Chloe’s first attempt at actually speaking English and forming a coherent sentence, she said, or more so exclaimed, “Since when the hell do you have the voice of a goddamn angel?!” She kept staring at her, and Nadine tried her best to conceal the growing amused smirk on her face. Her attempts were poor. Very much so.

She chuckled, not really believing Chloe’s exaggerated statement, “Pfsh, right, and you don’t like old things.”

“No, mate, I’m being serious here.” Nadine raised an eyebrow. “Surprising, I know.”

Her fingers tapped along the steering wheel, “Really though, did you go to classes or something?”

“Oh ja, I also used to go to ballet and guitar lessons.” Nadine said, trying not to burst into laughter. Which, again, failed.

“ _Ha_ ha. Really funny, Ross.” She said, before muttering, “This is what I get for trying to compliment you. Sheesh.” The last sentence was mostly concealed by the sound of the car’s engine.

After a few minutes of silence, and the occasional hum from Nadine, the latter’s curiosity got the better of her. “Where are we heading?” she asked casually.

“Oh, you know,” she muttered, “Nowhere important.”

“ _Right._ ” Nadine said, drawing out the word with a suspicious glint. Chloe seemed to brush it off, but Nadine saw right through that. She decided not to pry, though.

 

Until the car stops in front of a house… and the car’s number plate is ‘DRAKE’…

“Frazer where the hell are we?” She said, in that low and threatening tone.

Chloe rarely felt fear. But now? That question shall not be answered.

“ _Frazer.”_

She lifted her hands up in surrender, “Alright! Alright. We might be at Nathan’s house to-” Nadine stormed out of the car.

Chloe stayed inside the car to prepare herself for another punch in the face. She took a deep breath.

Why did she think this was a good idea, you might ask? Well, the answer is that she didn’t; from the very start of their ride. Yes, Nadine actually seemed to enjoy the ride, but now? Her right cheek already aches just by the thought of it.

It shouldn’t be _so_ bad, right? After all they’ve went through, she might actually hold back on the punch this time. With that thought in mind, she went out of the car, “Look, Nadine, I know what this looks like but- What in God’s name…?”

All she could see was… Elena and Nadine hugging and laughing together like two best friends who haven’t seen each other in years. Oh, and Nathan with a look of pure fear in his eyes while watching them.

“Well I’ll be go to hell.” She quoted.

“Y-you brought her with you?” His voice literally trembled.

“We’re partners, love.” She said, walking towards him, she nudged her chin towards the hugging two, “Never told me those two were close.”

He stammered for a few seconds, his eyes flitting between all three of them, “What?!”

“Never told me those two wer-“ “No, not that!”

“Partners?!” He shouted, causing the other two to look at them, and walk towards them.

Chloe gave him a puzzled look, “Sam never told you?” and he gasped.

“Sam _knows?!_ My brother’s such an asshole!” He said incredulously.

“About time you noticed, Drake.” Nadine said behind him, patting his shoulder once. He jumped and looked at Elena for any explanation to this. She just laughed and opened the door for them. The latter and Nadine entered first while Nathan and Chloe lagged behind.

“Oh! Nady, I don’t think you’ve ever met Cassie!” Elena said enthusiastically before calling for her daughter to come downstairs. Nadine smiled brightly and talked excitedly to Elena. They looked like teenagers. Chloe both hated and enjoyed this. Mostly the former.

Both Chloe and Nathan, in perfect sync, said, “ _Nady?_ ”

The girly two giggled. While the confused two muttered to themselves. In Nathan’s case, it was, “What the hell is going on…?” and Chloe, “Never let me call you Nady…” with a pout on her face.

They all went upstairs to Cassie’s room, Elena knocked, “Cas, we have guests!”

Apart from a gasp and random rustling, they also heard, “Coming!” muffled through the door.

When the door opens, she peers out, quickly recognizes Chloe and gave her a hug. Then she looked at Nadine, then at Elena.

“Is this…?” She asked, her mom nodded.

“Oh my god! Nadine! The one Chloe has a huge cr-” Her sentence was stopped by Elena’s hand. Everyone had a confused smile on their face, except Chloe.

She looked mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this!  
> I have a bunch of ideas on how this can continue, so let me know in the comments whether or not you want a second part!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Like a Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Nadine and Chloe talk like teenagers and they don’t know if they being ironic about it or not. Also Cassie will sure be the death of her dad someday. Poor... poor Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. SO. SORRY! Life hit me hard in the face. Well, college. I’m really sorry for the long wait, but I’ll be sure to update more of this! Also, thank you so much for your kind comments on the first chapter!

This is it, this is probably what hell feels like.” Chloe muttered, feeling Nadine stare. She shouldn’t really feel this way, she made it quite obvious to Nadine that she was attracted her in the past; with all the compliments and flirting, but not a crush. They’re partners for God’s sake! But man, having it put out there so clearly – even if the sentence was cut off by Elena’s hand, it couldn’t have ended with any other word. Unless Nadine is the one she has a huge cramp on. Yeah, no that doesn’t work. – It shocked her, to say the least. What shocked her most, however, was the lack of a sarcastic retort coming from Nadine. All she received was a raised eyebrow and a smirk; it almost looked impish. Chloe’s cheeks suddenly felt really warm.

  
‘Jesus… I really do have a crush on her…’ She thought to herself. It sounds so childish… she hates it, despite being true. It’s surprising that she hadn’t figured it out earlier, given their previous circumstances, or even just by her own reaction when she heard Nadine sing in the car. This realization struck her harder, much harder, than Nadine’s punch to the face; which was both a relieving and nerve wracking thought.

  
Nathan let out a nervous laugh, and through his currently high pitched and squeaky voice, said, “Oh my god what the hell is going on….” To himself.

  
Nadine looked straight to Chloe and said, “You tell me.” While Cassie was behind them laughing her socks off.

  
“Nope.” Chloe said, lifting up her hands and walking down the stairs, “Nope, not doing this. No. Nada.”

  
She sat down their living room couch, feeling her heart race. She’s actually nervous, which rarely happened; until Nadine came into her life. It’s truly amazing, how one person is able to greatly change the life of another. Chloe used to be this mysterious woman who disappeared when she felt like it, the morally grey one who was always confident in what she said. Now? Oh, now she’s… Chloe. She’s herself. Which was relieving, in a way; that she’s able to be the one who actually cares, the one who isn’t all confidence and actually has some vulnerability in her. It was also scary, when she thought about it. She no longer has that barrier of mystery to protect her when things get tough; she’s changed, all thanks to Nadine. Oh, Nadine, what an impact she’s made. With her warm eyes, melodic voice and beautiful personalit-

  
“Chloe?” Nadine said in a tentative tone, walking towards her. Chloe made a sound to confirm that she heard her.

 

“Sorry if I went too far there…”

  
“Huh? Aw, no, no it’s not that. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“What is it, then?”

  
Chloe hesitated for a bit, then sighed, “What Cassie said, I-“

  
“I know she was only joking, it’s okay, Frazer.”

  
“Right…” Chloe said, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a sharp twang of disappointment jab at her heart.

 

Nadine remained silent, waiting for Chloe to continue; when she didn’t, she asked, “What?”

  
Chloe took a breath, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck. It’s no use pushing this away, this feeling. No use hiding.

  
“What if she wasn’t?” She said, a quiet voice; she closed her eyes.

 

“Wait, so you- you actually have a crush on me?” She genuinely sounded surprised. It felt strange to hear such a childish phrase come from such a serious woman.

  
Chloe gave a light chuckle, “Man… for the smartest woman I know, you really are dense sometimes.”

 

“Chloe.”

  
“Right, sorry. Okay, yeah.” She took a breath, turning to look at Nadine, “God this is so childish…” she muttered, “Alright, cards on the table. I do have a crush on you.” For being such a teenager-esque phrase, it sure as hell felt good to say it. Nadine stayed silent for a moment.

 

  
“Wh- you? On me?” She stammered further, a darker hue painting itself on Nadine’s cheeks.

  
“Yeah.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

  
“Didn’t you have high standards, or something?”

  
“As high as they can get.” She chuckled, “You actually exceeded

all of them, so now my standards are tailored to, ‘Nadine’, ‘Nadine’, oh and, of course, ‘Nadine’.”

  
They both laughed for a bit, falling silent as they looked at each other.

  
“What about the scary Nadine Ross?” She said, feeling slightly anxious. Nadine smiled.

 

“Well, the scary Nadine Ross Has been attracted to the sly Chloe Frazer, ever since she met her.”

  
Chloe tried to cover up her excitement, as well as her shocked expression. Since when was Nadine so upfront about this? Well, Chloe isn’t complaining, anyway. It’s much easier like this.

  
“And yet you still punched me in the face.”

 

“Hey, I held back!” She gave a slight slap to Chloe’s shoulder.

 

“Sure as hell didn’t feel like it!” She gave one back.

  
By the end of all this, they were both a laughing, relieved mess; with Chloe resting her head against Nadine’s shoulder, stomach aching from all the laughter.

  
“So, can the scary Nadine Ross kiss her partner now?”

 

At that, Chloe’s head shot up, with a lopsided grin on her face, “Yes, yes she can.”

Upstairs, Nathan was trying to get answers; but if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t know whether he wanted to hear them or not.

 

  
“What do you mean ‘Nadine is really nice’?! She tried to kill me for god’s sake!” He said, in a tone that was a mix between shouting and whispering, strangely enough. His hands flailed and Cassie tried her hardest not to laugh.

  
“Oh come on, Nate. It’s not like you didn’t try to kill her yourself. And besides, it was all because of that Rafe guy. She didn’t really have a choice.”

  
“How do you-? You know about Rafe as well?! Man, I need to sit down…” He genuinely looks faint.  
“You do know that I talk to Chloe and Sam on a regular basis, right?” She said, seeming amused with his dramatic reaction to all this.

  
“Yeah, and Nadine too. Ohmygod.” He mutters to himself.

  
Elena shrugs, “I’m gonna head downstairs to check is Chloe hasn’t died of embarrassment.” She gave a halfhearted glare towards Cassie.

  
“I’ll come too! It’s the least I could do, after that.” She said.

 

 

Their lips were only a few moments apart, both their hearts racing as both their previous bravado seemed to melt. They were so close, holding each other’s hand as they gravitated towards each other to finally-

  
“Chloe oh my god I’m so sorry that was a stupid thing I did I shouldn’t have said-“

  
Both Chloe and Nadine immediately pulled away, staring at Cassie like a doe at headlights.

  
“Ah, shit, I did it again.”

  
Elena gasped behind her, “Language!”

  
Nathan started walking downstairs, taking a sip of water to calm down.

  
“Mom, they were about to kiss and I ruined the moment!”

  
He choked on his water.

 

  
“Oh hey dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this shorter chapter did justice to the long wait you all had to endure. Thank you all for the wonderful comments on the first chapter, they were what made me find time and continue this ;u;


End file.
